North Sumatraball
(Sometimes Other Indonesia provinceball called Batakball) is a province of Indonesiaball. He is not only into Batak, but can into Malay and Chinese too. The Medan Chinese also can into speak Batak. He has a Beautiful Lake in his clay , its named Danau Toba (Batak:Tao Toba,English:Lake Toba). But, the Lake Toba can into a volcano that stonger than Russiaball's nuke and can endings all countryball lives. Also can into havings clay in the sea, its name is Nias Island History It was anschlussed by dutch after a winning against Sisingamangaraja Kingdom . Then North sumatraball is of the Dutch East Indies.As it the part of Dutch East Indies, the Dutch gib the North Sumatraball a Christianity Pastour from Germanyball. Soon the North Sumateraball Of Changing into Christianity.But not long , the kebab batak that come from Rendangworld West Sumatraball telling about Allah and Kebab Things. Because it , many clay of North Sumateraball now can into Kebab Personality North Sumatraball is of a very rude provinceball, all of Indonesiaball province is of speak carefully. They think of If they can't into speak good with North Sumatraball,North Sumatraball can into angry loudly and kill them .But the North Sumatraball can into good manner. He is of accepting every student from all province in Indonesiaball to learn at his university and life there. Relations * Jakartaball - MAULIATE!!! thanks of gib clay for makings Lapo in Jakarta and also my Batak Church there. Yuo are good kebab. * Malaysiaball - Why yuo of trying stealing tortor dance hah? Stop call Indonesiaball Indon! * West Javaball '- STUPID SUNDA LOSER AND OF WEAK!.PERSIB CAN'T INTO STRONK IN TSC. WE(PSMS) OF WINNINGS PIALA KEMERDEKAAN!YUO OF SCARED WITH PSMS SO YUO CAN'T INTO WIN MAIN PRIZE IN 90s FIRST DIVISION ! YUO OF RACIST INTOLERANCE PROVINCE WHO REMOVINGS CHRISTIAN! YUO ALSO BAN HKBP FILADELFIA! REMEMBER THAT I AM OF STRONKEST PROVINCE IN INDONESIA!! YUO HAVE KUJANG???ME NOT SCARED!!! I SWEAR WILL ANSCHLUSS YUO AND DESTROY GEDUNG SATE AND EAT THE SATAY !!! I WILL TEACH YUO HOW CAN INTO TOLERANCE!!!'Friendly Rival , my people live in your clay and love it. But seriously hamu need into being tolerance to some Christian. * Bantenball and Lampungball - Volcano friend. My volcano is larger. * Germanyball : Mauliate for telling the Protestantism , gib more pastour!!And don't into Nazi Germanyball. * Saudi Arabiaball : Mauliate for telling Islam, a few of my clans(Angkola and Mandailing) are kebab. We tolerate them. Also, Maemun palace and Great mosque of Medan are our kebab symbol. But I'm sorry that our food 90% are haram for yuo. I wont tolerate yuo if yuo try to remove OUR FOOD!!! * PKI - BODAT!!! YUO MUST DIE BECAUST YUO TRY TO REMOB PANCASILA!!! AND DONT FORGET WHEN YUO TRY TO KILL MY MILITARY GENERAL(Abdul Harris Nasution) IN 1965!!! AND YUO JUST KILLED HIS MINION(Donald Isaac Panjaitan)!!! APAAN! APAAN! APAAN! * Habib Rizieq - shitShihab and FPI :Bodat biang pidong bujang inam bangsat hita dang butuh hamu habib bodat , you must die because yuo of tryings destroy pancasila , We Love Ahok and I Hope this Bastard can into dying we will call Reichtangle if you try to remove Babi Panggang Karo * Pagaruyungball - My Opung friend. * Paderiball - BODAT KAU!!! YUO DESTROYED OPUNG BAKKARA AND OPUNG BARUS GOLDEN AGE AND MADE OPUNG PAGARUYUNG BECAME ALLY WITH NETHERLANDS!!! * Bakkara Dynastyball - My brave Opung who fought the Dutchs until he died in action. * Barus Sultanateball - Nice Kebab Opung. He made alliance with Aceh to fight the dutchs and Paderis. * Wyomingball - Let's the world witness that both Lake Toba and Yellowstone are the grim reapers of Earthball. * Indonesiaball - Love you amang Indonesia. * Tapanuliball - Why yuo want to moved out from my clay??? We treat yuo good. * Italyball - Our people can into Catholic too. Remember My Spaghetti is better than yuors!! * Chinaball - don't worry we treat yuo people good . They can into good cuisine like Siantar noodle. * Mandailing People - Can't yuo just accept yuo are batak too. (but yuo are more halal) Gallery Indonesia - PB COMPETITION.png Category:Indonesiaball Category:Southeast Asia Category:Christian Category:Protestant Category:Orthodox Category:Catholic Category:Buddhist Category:Asia Category:Provinceballs Category:Indonesian Speaking Countryball Category:Malay Speaking Countryball Category:Chinese Speaking Countryball Category:Provinceballs of Indonesiaball Category:Islam Category:Replace Image